


Oh, For the Love of the Gods

by SusanJ



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanJ/pseuds/SusanJ
Summary: Camilla Katsaros, 17 years old, moves with her brother and legal guardian Dimitri Katsaros, 23, to Hemlock Grove, where he is beginning employment at Godfrey Industries under Dr. Johann Pryce.The day they move in, Camilla starts to feel unsettled when she becomes the target of the one and only, Roman Godfrey.Upon meeting him, she instantly becomes suspicious of him, avoids him at all costs.Roman, not one used to being told no, continues to pursue her, tries to find out everything he can as to why her and her brother left Greece.However, he may not be so happy with what he finds, and she's all too hesitant to reveal her true self, and the reasoning why they left.





	1. Chapter 1

The summer had come and gone, and Camilla and Dimitri had driven a good six hours to move to their new home, Hemlock Grove. He was in his early 20’s, and had been scouted by Doctor Pryce himself to work on some projects. So, with him being the legal guardian, of course she had to move along with him. She didn’t mind at all. Camilla has supported her brother and all of his pursuits in his career. She admired his drive, and she had noticed his excitement when he drove up to the new house. It was quaint, just for the two of them.  
Camilla’s hazel eyes took in the home, the egg shell color painted on the sliding, the white, windowed door and the wide windows that were likely leading to the living room.  
The movers pulled up shortly after they parked, the girl getting out and slinging her backpack over her shoulder. Dimitri came out, rushing to her side, closing the door as she got out. He took a deep exhale, hands going into the coat pocket, standing proud. He looked at her, “Well, what do you think?”  
Camilla smiled, before walking up the sidewalk that led to the concrete stairs before the porch, Dimitri following suit. She looked around, taking a deep breath, “It’ll need some sprucing up in the spring but, I think it’ll work.” she teased.  
Dimitri smirked, shaking his head, “You've always been so easy to please.” He teased back, before tapping her on her shoulder and unlocking the door. He opened it, and Camilla took one look around before she followed him in. “It looks great to me.” He said, boots gently thudding on the hardwood floors.  
Camilla placed her backpack down near the coat closet, “Yes, but that’s only because you’ve always been so easy to please. Just like Uncle Belen.” Dimitri attempted to smile at her, masking the pain he suddenly felt. Camilla sighed, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, before pulling away, her hands on his arms, “I know you miss everyone, but you know we had no choice but to come here, right?”  
Dimitri nodded,’ trying to hold back the tears as he looked up at the ceiling. “Yeah, I know. We’ve been lucky. I just...since they stopped writing...”  
“I know _adelfós_ , I know. I-I’m sure they’re okay.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before walking towards the door, “Come on, let’s start helping the movers.”  
\-----  
Camilla was now in her room, slowly unpacking things, removing books from the box and moving them onto the shelf. She never noticed the eyes on her from below, until she turned to take a quick look out to the sky, her eyes quickly landing on a boy, tall, dark blond hair, dark eyes and high cheekbones looking up at her. He made her feel terribly uneasy, and she moved from the window, and called out for her brother. “Dimitri! There’s someone outside!”  
Dimitri quickly noticed the concern in her voice, and he looked out, seeing the boy as well. “I’ll take care of it.” He didn’t bother to put on his jacket, going to open the door and walking out. “Can I help you?” He asked the boy, the green eyes tearing away from the scene above to look down on Dimitri.  
The blond gave a smirk, “Yeah. I heard there were some new people in town. I wanted to come and introduce myself. I’m Roman Godfrey.” He stated, hand on his chest before reaching out to shake the man’s hand.  
“Oh.” Dimitri realized suddenly, “Shit. I-I’m so sorry.” he shook Roman’s hand, “I’m Dimitri, Dimitri Katsaros. I moved here with my sister, there.” He turned, pointing at the dark haired girl, standing shy and scared behind the cracked door, “Camilla. Doctor Pryce just hired me a month ago to help him work on some projects.”  
Camilla noticed how the boy, Roman, stared at her, and it made her feel terribly uneasy. She had always been sought after by men because of her physique, which her brother would tease her and tell her it was a gift from Aphrodite herself, and that caused her to toughen up, physically, which, somehow, made her more attractive. She knew this place would be no different. But, something about this Roman Godfrey boy, didn’t sit well with her.  
“Camilla! Stop hiding and come say hello!” Dimitri shouted. Camilla clenched her jaw, and hardened her gaze and she walked over to the boys. “Mr. Godfrey, my sister Camilla. Camilla, this is Roman Godfrey, he employs Doctor Pryce, so, this is also my employer.”  
Roman reached out for Camilla’s hand, the girl allowing him to take it, and he bent over, looking into her eyes, “It’s nice to meet you.” He said, voice low, gaze piercing before he kissed her hand.  
Camilla said nothing, before her brother nudged her, “I-it’s nice to meet you too.”  
“She’ll be going to the high school here, starting Monday. Top of her class at her last high school, I assume she’ll be no different here.”  
Roman smirked at that tidbit of information, “Is that so? Well, then I’ll be seeing you on Monday Camilla.” He looked at Dimitri, “It was nice meeting the both of you. Welcome to Hemlock Grove.” Roman said, before he turned, and walked away.  
“He seemed nice. Very welcoming, this may not have been such a bad idea.” Dimitri said, before walking back inside.  
Arms crossed, Camilla watched as Roman walked away, wondering where he came from, wondering how he found out just a few hours later that they got here. She would have to be careful around him, like her mother, she had a sixth sense about these things, to say the very least. There was something off about him, something dark. She didn’t know what it was, but she wasn’t about to go finding out.


	2. Chapter 2

“Now _i kóri mou_ , you have to get on.”  
“But _mamá_ , why?” Camilla asked, afraid.  
The older woman looked at her, then at her son that was passed out, snuggled in his warm clothes. She kissed her daughter's forehead, “Because, you’ll be safer there. Somewhere...safe.” Tears welled in her mother's eyes, Camilla reaching up to wipe at a tear that escaped.  
“ _Mamá_ , you can come with us. Please _mamá_.” Young Camilla asked.  
“I can’t, _moró_.” She looked at the older man who nodded to her, and the woman shut the door, causing Camilla to jump, and quickly sit up as she watched her mother move stand there, getting smaller as the car moved.  
Camilla cried out to her mother, before she watched men grab her from behind, one grabbing her wrists and tying them back, the other man bringing a knife to her throat.  
\----  
Camilla woke with a start, her hand on her chest as she tried to slow down her heart rate. She sat up slowly, taking deep breaths, keeping her hand close to her heart.  
She looked at the clock at her bedside, the red light reading 5:45am. She swallowed, noticing how dry her mouth was. Well, no point in getting back to sleep now.  
She got out of bed, and went downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle out of the fridge and downing about half of it. She took a deep, relieving sigh, her thirst quenched for the time being. She took the bottle with her upstairs to her room, and got ready for the first day at her new school.  
  
This was also the first day of her brother’s employment, and he had decided to drop her off, making sure that she was okay. “Don’t let anyone give you any trouble, alright? And be nice to that Godfrey boy. I know how you are around boys, and I don’t need it coming back to bite me in the ass.” Dimitri said to her.  
Camilla rolled her eyes, “Well, if he stays away from me, it won’t be a problem.” She said before getting out of the car, hearing her brother groan before she closed it behind her.  
First thing: Office. She had to find the office to get her locker information and her schedule. It didn’t take long after she opened the doors to her new school, the older woman was very warm and welcoming, giving her the information she needed. She was happy she got there early so she could find her locker and make sure the combination worked. She found it, after about a good ten or so minutes and getting just a tad bit frustrated. She messed with the lock combination, sighing happily and thanking the Gods above when it opened on the first try.  
As she put her things away, already hanging up a few pictures, she shuddered, feeling eyes piercing into her. Her brow furrowed, and she heard the locker open behind her. She moved her head to the side, and saw him: Roman. Of course, her locker would be right next to his. She cursed to herself, “ _Káneis gamiméno sou álma_..”  
Roman’s eyebrow raised, “Hm?” He asked, in her direction. He smiled, closing his locker, “Ah, Camilla. I thought that was you.”  
Camilla tried not to let her frustration show, looking up at him for a moment before looking back inside her locker, “Yes, it’s me.”  
Roman leaned on his locker, head cocked to one side as he looked at her, eyes burrowing into her, taking in her form and he smirked. “What was that you were saying just now? What language was that?”  
“It’s Greek.” She replied, shortly.  
“Greek? Are you from Greece?”  
Camilla sighed, trying not to just yell at him. She hated boys. Her whole life she hated them. If she were honest, she hated girls too. Boys lusted after her for her body and good looks, and girls hated her because of it. Though, it was no fault of her own. She had been blessed by _Her_ after all. “I am. I figured you would know that since the Doctor at your facility hired my brother, who is also Greek.” She said, closing her locker and walking away, taking a peek at her schedule.  
Roman followed her, his long strides allowing him to catch up to her easily. He grabbed the schedule off of her book, bringing up high so she couldn’t reach.  
“Hey! What the hell!?” Camilla cried, jumping and trying to reach up for it.  
“Oh.” Roman practically cooed, “Look at that, we have all but one class together. Even lunch.” He smirked, giving her schedule back, Camilla snatching it away from him. “Well, aren't you just a lucky girl?” He asked, leaning over just a bit to meet her eyes. Camilla pulled away from his gaze, not wanting to meet it, wanting nothing more than to get away from him. Roman kept his gaze however, not waiting for her to look at him. He licked his lips as he eyes traveled to her breasts, bringing them back up to look at her face. “You know, we should just skip the whole day, you and I. I can show you around, show you a good time.”  
Camilla turned her head so her gaze met his, her jaw clenching. “No thank you. Unlike some people, I actually care about my grades.” She pushed past him, and Roman followed her, almost angry.  
“You saying I don’t care about my grades?” He asked, clearly irritated. “You don’t even know me.”  
“And you don’t even know me!” Camilla practically shouted at him, her Greek accent presenting itself in her frustration. “You’re all the same, like all the other boys. You take one look at me and suddenly I’m a conquest. A girl to fondle and fuck but never take home to mother because she’s probably a slut anyways.” She paused, getting close to him, noticing that his gaze wasn’t on her anymore. “When was the last time you took a girl on a date? Or are you the type that looks at ever girl like a piece of meat?” She searched his face. “Sorry, but maybe you should go back to one of your whores if you’re looking for a good time, because personally, Roman Godfrey, you’re not going to find it here.” Camilla tore away from him, rushing around the corner and pressing herself up against the wall as she panted. That was the first time she let someone have it so verbally before. She usually avoided confrontation, and with good reason. She knew what would happen if she did. She swallowed and sighed as her eyes closed. She really hoped this wouldn’t get back to her brother, and on her first day no less.  
\----  
The school day passed, and there was no sign of Roman Godfrey anywhere. Maybe he did decide to go find a whore to have a good time with and stop badgering her. The last school bell rang, and Camilla gathered her things and the teacher shouted about their reading assignment.  
After going to her locker and gathering her things, Camilla left the building. She stood on the sidewalk, looking for her brothers car. He said he’d pick her up today. She checked her phone, and groaned, noticing the message. He was stuck at work, and he placed money in her account to call a taxi. Well, better than walking and getting lost. She started to dial on her phone, when someone snatched it right out of her hands. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the culprit. “Give it back.” She snapped at him.  
Roman only smirked, pocketing her phone in his jacket. “You’ll only get it back if you let me give you a ride home.” Camilla sighed, attempting to move quickly to get it out his pocket. However, Roman, with his long legs, was much quicker than her, the boy standing to his full six-foot-four. He looked down at her, smirking. “Well, come on. Unless you plan on walking home and explaining to your brother what happened to your phone.”  
Camilla growled, before she gave up, following Roman to his car, a red Jaguar, probably made around the late 1950’s.  
Roman moved to the passenger side, opening the door for Camilla. She reluctantly got in, placing her backpack on the floor. She couldn’t help but look around the car. It was beautiful for it’s age, a classic. His family really was loaded to allow him to have such a beauty. Roman opened the driver’s door and climbed in. “Seatbelt my dear.” He smiled at her, Camilla putting her seatbelt on, Roman turning on the car once she did, and driving off.  
\----  
Camilla knew nothing of the town, the way home was definitely not in the map in her brain yet. She looked around while Roman drove, taking in everything, passing little shops downtown that she didn’t see when Dimitri drove her to school. “Um, Roman?”  
“Hm?” He sounded.  
“I don’t think this is the way to my house.” Roman said nothing, before he pulled in front of a restaurant. He put the car in park, smirking at her before he got out of the car. Camilla took a breath. Of course he tricked her. Roman walked over to her side, and opened her door, Camilla climbing out. She moved as he closed the door, and she looked at him, her eyes narrowing. “Roman, what are doing?”  
“You wanted to go out on a date right?”  
Camilla looked at him, utterly confused to say the least. “W-What the hell are you talking about?”  
“I thought I could take you on a date, show you around.” He leaned in, looking at her, smirking. “Come on, what do you say?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated.  
> A lot of personal shit has been going on that has kept me from working on the story. But today, is an update!!  
> It's a bit longer than I expected, but I hope you enjoy it!

“I never asked to go on a date with you Roman. I’m not sure where the hell you got that from, but you need to take me home, now.”  
Roman smirked, only ignoring her and heading to the front door of the restaurant. He opened it for her, looking at Camilla.   
Camilla, again reluctantly, moved from the car and moved inside. She sat at a booth, Roman sitting across from her. She kept her back against the seat, arms crossed, practically glaring at Roman, who was only grinning back in, what she assumed, was victory. She clicked her tongue, “You know, this is basically kidnapping right?”  
“And you could have left for the police at any time, but you didn’t.” He responded with a smirk.  
Camilla clenched her jaw and that, taking a deep exhale. He was, to her dismay, correct. Though, last thing she needed on her first week here was to create a scene.   
The waitress, a young blond girl, likely in her early twenties walked up to them. “Oh! Roman, good to see you.” She said, almost nervously. The way the waitress looked at Roman didn’t go unnoticed by Camilla, the way her cheeks flushed and the way she fiddled nervously with her pen. The young waitress looked at Camilla for a moment, before looking back at Roman. “Who’s your friend?” She asked, knowing she probably wouldn’t like the answer.   
“My date.” Roman responded instantly, as if it was his most proudest accomplishment.   
The girl's breath hitched, Camilla noticed, tears stinging in her blue eyes. “Oh, I see.” She paused, “Um, what can I get you to drink?”  
“Coke.”, replied Roman  
“Water.” Camilla responded. “And don’t worry,” she started, looking up at the waitress, before looking back at Roman, “this will be our only date.”   
Roman straightened at that, noticing how challenging Camilla would be. This wasn’t how girls were meant to respond to him, no. This was much more different than he ever expected. It was easy, girls were usually lining up around the block and then some to have a chance to get in his car, to fuck him. Of course she was different. She was from a different country, a different state, a different city. He chuckled, moving back in his seat, one arm in his pocket, the other on the table. “You are very different Camilla. Maybe that’s why I’m so curious about you.”   
The waitress was still there, her pad against her chest, feeling heartbroken.   
Camilla looked up at the waitress, before looking back at Roman. “Be as curious as you want, Godfrey, but you won’t get the answers you seek, and you won’t get anything out of me.”   
“I’ll be right back with your drinks.” The waitress finally said, voice shaking.   
Roman’s jaw clenched in response to Camilla, “And why the hell not exactly? What do you have to hide Camilla?”  
Camilla scoffed, “It’s not that I have anything to hide,” lie, “it’s that I have absolutely no interest, whatsoever in telling you about my life. I have no interest in dating you, at all. I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but I know my worth _Godfrey_ , and I deserve much more than a little boy who only sees insecure, little girls as fucking conquests.” There was a deafening silence between the two of them for what seemed like hours. Her eyes bore into Roman, leaning into the table between them. “Have you ever actually had a girlfriend? Have you ever bought a girl presents? Roses? Someone that wasn’t part of your family? Or do you see every girl that you’re not related to as a piece of fucking meat? Another notch on that little bedpost of yours?” She sneered at him for a moment, Roman keeping his eyes on hers, his eyes burning with anger. Camilla got up from her seat, grabbing her bag. She went to his side, and reached in his jacket pocket, retrieving her phone from the thief without a fight. “If I ever fucking see you again at my home, I’ll call the police, I promise you that. Stay the hell away from me.” Camilla rushed past the server, almost knocking the poor girl over in her stomp, rushing outside. She moved to the alleyway, her heart racing in her chest as she pushed herself up against the wall. She took in deep breaths, placing a hand on her heart. This was the second time today she found herself in this situation, that she found herself angry because of him. She had never felt such emotion towards anyone before, and that terrified her. He couldn’t know, no one could know. Her brother didn’t remember, and she would keep it that way. It was a promise she made to her Mother before they left after all. She couldn’t allow Roman to drudge up her past, to get into her heart. It wouldn’t be good for either of them, and her and her brother would have to leave town and start over. Tears welled in her eyes at that thought. Dimitri had worked so hard in school for this opportunity, and some stupid boy with a hard on was going to ruin it if he didn’t stop. She had to keep her foot down, she wouldn’t let him get in.  
\----  
Dimitri walked in, his nose quickly catching the smell of something delicious. He placed his briefcase down near the door, before taking his shoes off and following the scent that made his stomach rumble with hunger. He smiled, seeing Camilla take the pan out of the oven. He groaned, “Is that _Pastitsio_?” He asked, practically rushing over the the counter.  
Camilla chuckled at his reaction, “Sounds like someone is hungry.”  
“You make it so wonderfully sister. Not even the restaurants we’ve been to can make it as good as you.”  
Camilla hummed as she began to cut up the pasta dish. “That’s because I make it with love, dear _adelfós_.”  
“Well, I’m going to go change, and then we can sit down for dinner. Tell me all about your first day at school, okay?” He said, kissing her on the cheek and moving past her, heading upstairs and to his bedroom.  
Camilla had paused at that, sighing when he left the room. She would make sure to leave the parts out about Roman. He employed her brother, and he would be absolutely unnerved if he found out that she told him off, twice. 

Dinner was amazing, Camilla telling her brother about her day, leaving everything out about Roman. Dimitri was so animated as he talked about his new job, about all the things he saw and how futuristic it all was. He was so happy at his new job, Camilla could tell. She had to make sure that herself, nor that stupid boy Roman, would ruin that for him.   
Suddenly, Dimitri’s phone rang, “Ah, shit. Sorry, hang on.” Camilla sighed, and nodded, moving to pick up their finished plates to put them in the sink.   
“Camilla, I’m sorry but I have to go back in.”  
“What?” Camilla replied, her agitation clear on her face. “Come on, you promised we’d watch a movie tonight.”  
“I know, but Dr. Pryce called me, said he needed my help on something.”  
“Well, that’s descriptive.” Camilla retorted.  
Dimitri sighed, “I have to go, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you, I promise _adelfí_.” Dimitri kissed her cheek, before heading to the front door, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his things. He rushed outside to his car, and took off.  
Camilla groaned, then let out a deep exhale. She had hoped this wasn’t going to be a regular thing.   
\----  
Camilla had finished up cleaning, and she was upstairs in her room, working diligently on her homework, gentle, soothing music playing through her stereo speakers. There was a sudden ring of the doorbell, and her brow furrowed. She moved downstairs, and there he was. Fucking Roman Godfrey. Her nostrils flared in rage, before she turned back, rushing up to her room. She called the police, giving the operator her address, and telling her exactly what was going on.  
The doorbell continued to ring from time to time, Roman growing impatient, and knocking on the door. “Camilla!” He shouted from the porch. “Come on! Answer the door, please! Let’s talk about this!” Not moments later, sirens were heard as a police car pulled up in front of her house, Camilla ending the call with the operator.   
“Roman Godfrey!?” The police officer called out. “We got a call about someone trespassin’. ‘O course it’d be you!”  
Roman groaned, turning to face the police officers, giving them his shit-eating grin. “Evening officers. I don’t know who told you I was trespassing. I just came to my friends house to come spend some time.”  
“Sound like your friend doesn’t want anything to do with ya’ boy. Who’s heart did you break now?”  
Camilla rushed downstairs, and peeked out of the side window, watching the exchange.   
“She must’ve called by accident.” Roman said, his eyes focused on the officers. “There’s no issue here.”   
The officer deadpanned, looking at Roman. “Yeah, guess it was an accident. Make sure she doesn’t do it again.”  
Roman gave a reassuring smile to the officer, “Yes, sir. I’ll be sure to do that.”  
“Wait, what the hell?” The other officer responded, curious as to why they were letting him go.   
“There’s no issue. Come on!” The first one yelled, getting back in the car.   
The second officer looked at Roman, eyebrows knitted together in confusion before he joined his partner in the car, the car driving off.  
Camilla’s heart dropped into her stomach, her breaths coming in shakes. “What the fuck?” She opened the door, looking at Roman as he turned, wiping something from his nose. “What the hell did you do!?” She shouted at him, her door open. “Where the hell are they going!? You need to be arrested!”   
Roman started to walk up quickly towards her porch, causing Camilla’s eyes to widen. He looked dangerous, angry. He looked like a lion about to attack. She gave a cry, moving to shut the door, but it caught on his shoe, one of his hands on the side of the door. “Let me in Camilla.” He growled.  
Camilla looked up at him, tears in her eyes. “Get the fuck away from me!”   
Roman groaned as he shoved the door open, causing Camilla to jump back in shock. He slammed the door close behind him, and moved towards her, stalking her.   
Camilla’s heart was beating rapidly, her breathing coming in quick pants as she looked at him in fear. She forced her legs to move, and she ran. She ran to the kitchen, grabbing the knife from the dish drainer, and moving to face Roman. “Get the fuck out of my house!!” She screamed at him.  
Roman chuckled darkly, “You’re not going to hurt me Camilla.” He said, trying to convince her the way he did the officers.  
“Fucking try me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?  
> Sorry (not sorry) that I left you hanging there!  
> Please leave a comment if you'd be so kind! I'd love to know what everyone is thinking of my story!


	4. Chapter 4

Roman looked at Camilla curiously, wondering why she hadn’t been affected by his gift. Blood ran down his nose, and he was quick to wipe at it. “Camilla,” he growled, “put down the fucking knife. I just came to talk.”   
Camilla laughed at that, making no moves to put down the knife at all. “You call busting into someone else’s house you wanting to talk!? Are you out of your goddamn mind Godfrey!?”  
Roman moved closer, and Camilla tensed, before swinging at him with the knife. He quickly caught her arm, and she gasped. “Let me go!” She cried, wrestling with him, not letting go of the knife as he had a hold of her waist.   
“Put down the knife!” He boomed at her.   
“I will if you promise to get out of my house!”   
Roman growled in frustration, and he moved his hand on her wrist, moving his thumb to put pressure on it. Camilla cried out from the pain, her hand going limp, the knife clattering on the counter. She squirmed in his grasp, moving her hands to his chest, and she finally managed to shove him off of her. “Get the hell out of here, now! I don’t know what the hell you want Roman, but whatever it is, you won’t find it here! Now go! Just get out!”   
Roman ignored her, keeping his eyes on her as she panted from exertion from their struggle. He looked over, seeing a flight of stairs. He said nothing as he moved towards it, and walked up, immediately looking for her room.  
Camilla scoffed in confusion, but most of all, absolute frustration. “What the...ugh!” This was getting old, really fast. He wasn’t letting up, and she couldn’t understand why. No other boy had ever been like this with her. Once she shut them down, that was it. However, Roman was different in his own right. She couldn’t tell if his stubborn attitude was a good or bad thing, and she was scared of where she would end up in it all. She stayed downstairs for a long, lingering moment. He wasn’t moving from her room, and there was no real movement at all upstairs that indicated his presence. She finally gave up, and moved upstairs, going to her bedroom, seeing Roman sitting on her bed, looking through a photo album that was on her bookshelf. She moved to grab it quickly, yanking it out of his hand. She shut it, and slammed it on her dresser. “Get out. I’m not going to tell you again. Just leave and leave me alone.”  
Roman said nothing, but he looked up at her. The way he looked at her, it frightened her to her core. He looked starved. Starved for what, she didn’t want to know. She slowly started to move away from him, and like a predator, he pounced.  
He grabbed Camilla by the waist, and she squeaked in surprise. His full, pink lips were so close to hers, and she was breathing quickly. “R-Roman...l-let me go...” She breathed. “S-St--!” Camilla was cut off as Roman crashed his lips down on hers. He kissed her deeply, his kiss full of a need she was unfamiliar with. A kiss that she was unfamiliar with at all. She whimpered, tears in her eyes as she pushed at his shoulders, until he finally let go. She wasted no time in slapping him hard across the cheek, a resounding crack filling the room. “You fucking asshole...” She whispered, the tears in her eyes rolling down her cheek.   
Roman’s eyes were wide in response to the assault on his face, and he looked at her, seeing how upset she was. The realization then dawned on him, “Shit.” He whispered, his cheek burning. “Camilla, was that...was that your first kiss?” Camilla said nothing as her chin quivered, and her gaze dropped, as she held her hand that burned from slapping him. “Camilla, I-I’m sorry...I didn’t know, I--”   
_“Get the fuck out!!”_ She screamed at him, which she hoped would be the final time.  
Roman jumped, his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay...” He said, finally letting up. He slowly moved passed her, and left her room without another word, heading downstairs and out of the house.  
Once the front door closed, Camilla broke down. She wailed, tears flowing freely down her dark cheeks as she fell onto her bed. She felt assaulted, and broken. But she wouldn’t tell her brother, she couldn’t. 

\----

The next day came, Camilla at her locker, getting her books for the day. She closed the door, and looked up, seeing Roman walking in her direction. She tensed, and dropped her gaze, rushing towards her class. Of course, it was a class they shared. She was never going to get away from him until school was practically over.  
She was surprised, however, that he never approached her, and gave her, her space. Occasionally, she noticed that he would be looking at her. Had he actually felt bad for what he had done? That would be a shock, considering how pushy he was. He probably wasn’t a rapist though. You could never really tell, right? Camilla sighed, and tried her best to focus on what was in front of her. 

The final bell rang, the teacher shouting and reminding them of their homework once again. They still had a few more days on that paper. She had walked to the bus, and headed home. She wasn’t harassed by Roman this time. She sat back in her seat, sighing of relief. Maybe he had finally let up, given up. But she could only hope.

The bus had dropped her off at home, and she walked up to the porch. Camilla hadn’t expected the sight before her: A bouquet of roses. She swallowed, walking up slowly to the gift, and grabbing the card. She opened it, reading _“I’m sorry - Roman.”_ on it. She sighed, closing the card. She opened the door, and decided to take the gift in. She couldn’t help but feel a little bit of kindness from them. No one had ever shown her anything like this before. She smiled, placing them on the counter, before giving them a gentle sniff. They were a beautiful red, and well arranged with baby’s breath. Maybe he wasn’t so bad, but, she still had to keep her distance. For her sake, and his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so damn long for me to update!!   
> Life has just taken an unexpected wrong turn, and I was out of it for awhile. But, I'm hoping to pick things back up! 
> 
> I'm also thinking of changing the title of my story. The original idea was to go into straight smut, but that hasn't happened, and with the tag updates, may not happen for awhile. But there will be a Daddy/little relationship in here at some point. 
> 
> It just suddenly became more plot than porn. Sorry! But I hope you're enjoying it!!


	5. Update (TBD)

Hello everyone,

I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry that I haven't updated the story.  
Roman kind of disappeared as a muse and I've been trying to watch Hemlock Grove to get him back.

Life has been very busy and (to my dismay) dramatic. 

I have part of the next chapter done, but I'm trying to get to an ending. 

I'll also be changing the title as well.  
This was originally supposed to be a "quick-to-the-sex" story, but that didn't happen. My muses control me more than I control them and Camilla's attitude was completely unexpected for me as a writer. I loved it though, and I'm so glad that you all enjoy the story as well. 

I will do my best not to abandon this story. I would hate for you guys to have to suffer through this.   
I do have a lot planned for this story, but I just have to drag Roman back to the forefront and it ain't easy.

Wish me luck!

~ SusanJ


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Please, Fuck Me Daddy" has been re titled as "Oh, For the Love of the Gods."

“Ah, glykó mou korítsi.” The woman cooed to her newborn. “It’s alright, I got you. Sssh.” The little girl was crying in her mother’s arms, but a few little rocking motions later, she was gently cooing.  
The man that sat to her right smiled, “You’re a wonderful mother. I’m glad that you could be a mother to my child. Thank you.” He said, his voice low and husky.  
The woman smiled, “She has the blessing of your beauty.” The woman paused for a moment, looking at him. “But what’s going to happen to her when she gets older? She’ll have that beauty. Men will be after her for sure.” She sighed.  
The man stood, placing a gentle hand on her back, “She’ll have you to protect her, and your son.”  
The woman clenched her jaw, “But my husband won’t. He’s so upset with me.” Tears welled in her eyes. “I-I don’t regret what I’ve done. It felt right, giving you this child, allowing me to bless us both with her. But I’m so, so worried of her power, of her influence. What will happen? And what about your grandfather? Will he be upset?”  
The man gave a reassuring smile, kissing the woman’s forehead. “Don’t you worry about him. My parents know what I did, and they support it. They’ll have my back. Camilla will be safe.”

\----------  
Camilla awoke with a flutter of her eyes. The weekend had finally come. She stretched softly in her bed and smiled.  
Roman hadn’t been bothering her at all this week since the incident, and she was grateful for that. Maybe she could finally move on from that, and get back to normal.

However, she should have known better, as normal wasn’t exactly a thing in her life, and it seemed to be, that this town was also affected by non-normalcy. Maybe there was a curse, or something. 

The next day of school, there was a new boy in town. Peter, she discovered his name was, and he was in a few of her classes, along with Roman. She also, couldn’t help but notice Roman’s sudden fascination with the new kid. Not that she was judgemental by any means, but she had no idea he was into that kind of persuasion. To each their own, of course. 

She would probably want to warn the poor guy to stay away from him. 

About a day had passed, and it began. Though no one knew that it was beginning.  
The murder happened. 

Camilla knew that she had to be more careful now. She had no idea that this town would be subjected to such a violent crime. A young cheerleader had been maimed, from what looked like some kind of monster, though rumor has it, it was a type of dog. What kind of wild...?

Then she smelled it. It was distinct. How had she not noticed it when he got here!? Her brow furrowed as she looked at the new kid when he passed her. Had they not crossed paths before? Was that why she didn’t smell it until now? 

He smelled like something, something animalistic. She was unfamiliar but familiar with it, like she had met it before, but her brain couldn’t remember. 

They caught eyes for a moment, the boy attempting to smile and wave at her, but Camilla was quick, her lips parting as she turned her head. The boy’s lips pressed together, dropping his hand into his pocket, clearly a bit embarrassed. 

“He’s a werewolf.”

Camilla almost jumped out of her damn skin, the young girl suddenly appearing before her. She had to ground herself, “I-I’m sorry?”

“Peter. That guy you were looking at. You should be careful. He’s a werewolf.” She stated as it should have been common knowledge, gripping the sides of her books she held against her chest. 

“A werewolf?” Camilla asked, her voice making it seem like the girl was crazy. 

“Yeah.” She retorted. “Don’t you think it’s coincidence of that girl dying as soon as he moved here?” 

Camilla had to play this off. She knew that something off was about him, about this fucking town. She scoffed, “It was probably just a rabid animal swee-”

“Ask to see his hands!” She cried. “His index and middle fingers are the same length. That means he’s a werewolf!” Camilla quickly shook her head, going past the girl as she continued to shout at her. “You have to be careful!” 

Camilla said nothing, heading towards the bus before she was suddenly jerked by the arm. 

“Hey.” The tall, familiar, green-eyed boy stood before her. His jaw was clenched, showing his determination. “What was that girl screaming at you for?” 

“What’s it to you?” She asked quickly, her brow furrowing in anger. 

“Because if she’s bullying you, it’s my job to protect you.” 

Camilla couldn’t help but laugh, “Right. You? Protect me?” There was a pause between the two of them, her hazel eyes meeting his green. “You want to protection? Maybe you should have thought of that line before you forced yourself on me.” She hissed. “You’re a spoiled little prince who’s not used to girls saying no. Well, guess what Godfrey, I’m saying no. Come at me again and I’ll scream. I’ll scream from the rooftops, from the hills and from the top of the tower. You keep your distance.” The girl was practically shaking as she tore away from him, rushing into the bus and getting a seat in the back towards the window. 

She had to breathe. She had to compose herself. She couldn’t let him continue to ruin the life her and her brother were trying to build. Why couldn’t he just leave her alone? Why couldn’t he just be willed away like all the other boys in her life? She wanted to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to EVERYONE who has been patient with me! I am oh so very sorry that it seemed like I had abandoned my work. I didn't. I just was having major writer's block and I've been so terribly busy and clouded in my mind that this story was the last thing in my mind.  
> For those of you wondering about the title change, I was actually wanting this story to be quick with smut. However, my Camilla has shown herself to me as a strong, willful young girl, and I just couldn't do that to her. I've noticed a lot of my commentors enjoy her strong spirit, so I wanted to stick with that. There was a reason for the original title which will be revealed in later chapters.  
> I hope that I can get another chapter out soon. I'm just trying to remember where I was going with this story. I remember bits in pieces, and I probably should have wrote it down. Ah, well.  
> Regardless, I was glad to write this chapter as this is something that brings me joy. I am hoping that you're all glad to have an update, as I am to give it to you. Thanks for sticking around!


End file.
